


Existence

by fangirlingprobs



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingprobs/pseuds/fangirlingprobs
Summary: "You're a King. Your powers are not meant for destruction. They exist to protect. I guarantee that."Those were the words he had used to assure him.





	Existence

_"You're a King. Your powers are not meant for destruction. They exist to protect. I guarantee that."_

Mikoto woke up, startled by the words echoing in his head. Eyelashes fluttering and forehead scrunched in a frown, Mikoto pushed himself to a sitting position on the cot. The thing was uncomfortable to say the least;however it's not as if SCEPTER4 would treat him with anything but hostility.

Mikoto grasped his face with his hands, and let out a frustrated sigh thinking back to Munakata's warning. He dropped his hands, and slumped against the wall behind him – accidentally bumping his recent piercing on it. A sharp hiss escaped between Mikoto's lips.

 _He_ had his in the same place.

Tilting his head back towards the ceiling, eyes falling shut, Mikoto murmured out loud into the empty cell,

"My powers aren't meant for destruction, huh...

But, Totsuka...Tell me, what do I do when the very person they exist to protect is _gone_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012 after watching S1 episode 6. Reread it today and realized it's not terrible haha.


End file.
